What is and What is Yet to Come (original rewrite)
by casti3l
Summary: Alex has lived her entire life separated for civilization. Her reason: she is Se'leana, an omega, able to channel the Living Source. For years she has survived on her own, taking only what she has needed. But now, she has been discovered, and nothing that comes of that could ever be good.
1. Author's Note

So a quick note before this story begins:

This is a rewrite of my fanfiction: What is and What is Yet to Come. The plot is the same, but I have made it an original work (so no SPN characters) and have written in much more detail and perhaps with more plot holes filled in.

Also I have been considering starting a few campaigns. Check out my profile for more on that :)

Apart from that, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**"It Was the Best of Times, It Was the Worst of Times" —** _Tale of Two Cities_

 **F** og rolled lazily through the trees. Moss clung to the ragged bark, and the moonlight drifting through the leaves cast faintly dappled shadows on whatever the light could reach. In the forest, nothing moved. Not an insect chirped, not a creature made a sound. It was completely silent. Suddenly, a young girl came barreling out of the bushes, casting a frenzied glance over her shoulder. Branches whipped in her face, but she didn't care. Her foot caught on an upturned root, and she stumbled, but not even that could slow her down. She took off further into the woods.

Loud footsteps followed her retreat. The startled cry of a lone crow announced the arrival of three large men. They pushed their way though the underbrush and paused. One raised his head, scenting the air, and the other two followed suit. A growl of frustration rumbled in one's chest, unable to catch the desired scent in the dense fog. After a silent moment of deliberation, they took off in the opposite direction.

The young girl paused behind a tree, cocking her head. The forest fell back into silence. It didn't sound like the alphas were following her. A soft, damp breeze blew by her, and she sniffed the air. She couldn't catch their scents. If she couldn't find theirs, they definitely couldn't follow hers, not with the wind blowing the way it was. However, she remained unwilling to take that chance and clambered up a pine tree. The girl huddled among the thick branches, thin arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Her shirt was torn and muddied, and the pine boughs offered little shelter from the chilling air. But it was safe. She leaned back against the trunk, eyes half closed, focusing on steadying her breath.

A twig snapped beneath her. The girl froze, eyes snapping open. She drew upon the Source, rendering herself out of the alpha's immediate perception.

"Where'd that damn child go?" one muttered, voice dark and guttural. "She couldn't have gotten too far."

"She's probably long gone," another reluctantly conceded. "She knows these woods like the back of her hand."

"She can't hide for long," the third and biggest man growled. He turned to face his two companions, broad shoulders squared. "We'll find her. Alphas will pay good money to have an omega."

"Even more for Alex."

Alex let out a quiet breath, tightening her grip on her legs. They wouldn't catch her. They _couldn't._ She wouldn't let them.

The second alpha chuckled, but the first just crossed his arms. "Maybe she's circled back," he hissed. "I'm not giving up."

"We've been chasing her for almost an hour," the second complained. "We can try again on a better night. I can't smell a damn thing. This weather is terrible."

The first one huffed, but seemed to agree. "We can bring the dogs out on another night," he decided. "Fine. But we _will_ find her." When the other two nodded in agreement, he spun around, stalking off into the fog.

The other two alphas followed, muttering amongst themselves. Alex closed her eyes, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She was shaking, and forced herself to be calm. It wasn't safe yet. She looked up into the dark midnight sky as a breeze made the pine sway. She wanted to climb down, but forced herself to remain where she was, alone in the dark and the cold. She couldn't leave yet. Not until she was sure they were gone. She sat completely still, listening for any signs of their return. But there was nothing. With a shaky breath, she released the Source.

After a few more minute of waiting, she carefully scaled down, sniffing the air. The men's scents were still there, but fading quickly. They were long gone. She knew full well an omega's senses were much shaper than any alpha's, and she had learned to use that to her full advantage. She wouldn't be caught. And she wouldn't be made an alpha's possession.

She slipped off into the fog.

.~*~*~.

 **C** lose to half an hour later she returned to her humble abode. The soft trickle of running water greeted her ears, and she shivered, slowing her pace. She had no intention of getting wet feet on a night like this. She carefully crossed the rocky stream and approached a vertical brae. She ran her fingers over the smooth granite as she moved closer towards the soft waterfall. Once a large river had flown through her, carving the sides off of her hill, leaving only the stark granite in its wake. It was this river that had revealed her home.

A dark crack could be seen along the bottom of the stone face. Even in its widest place, it was barely big enough for a small person to climb through. But it was the perfect size for her. Alex knelt down, easily slipping through the small crevice. Barely a foot later the floor sloped downwards into a cavern, easily tall enough for her to fully stand. It was the perfect home; big enough for her to exist comfortably, but nearly invisible from the outside.

She smiled at the thought, moving father into the cave. A makeshift bed lay in the far corner, and beside it a small fire pit. With a snap of her fingers, a fire jumped to life, flames licking at the cold air. She moved back towards the cavern's entrance. Alex knew that the fire could barely be seen from the outside; she ran light fingers over the rocks that plugged up the rest of the crack as tangible proof. However, she lowered the fire to little more than hot coals with a wave of her hand. It wasn't worth the risk.

She rolled a large rock over the entrance before returning to her bed. It was soft, made of pine boughs covered with layers of animal hides. A soft, warm blanket rested at one end, the edges fraying from long years of use. Luxuries from the outside rarely made it in to her secluded world.

Alex reached off to the side to retrieve two strips of venison. The dried meat and herbs danced on her tongue, and the omega's eyes fell shut for only a brief second, savoring the taste. Food that she hadn't prepared herself always tasted better. While she was perfectly capable of bringing down a deer on her own, it hadn't taken her long to learn that pillaging from the western town yielded much profit and little expended energy.

At that thought, the omega looked over at he meager portions. She was running low, which meant a trip into town was inevitable. But it could wait until the morning; she had enough to keep her sated until then. She stripped off her torn shirt, tossing it aside. Another shirt worn to rags. With a sigh, she pulled on a slightly-less worn black t-shirt, the fabric pleasantly warm from laying beside the fire.

Finally, as the moon stretched towards its horizon, Alex stopped feeding the small flames. She crawled into her bed, pulling the tattered blanket around her small body. As the embers died, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

.~*~*~.

 **T** he cry of a flock of crows woke her up. The omega sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. The fire had died completely, and the cave air was slightly chilly. With a shiver she threw off the blanket, exposing her bare arms to the cold. Part of her wanted to restart the fire, but, with a longing look at her dwindling supplies, she decided against it. She crawled to the edge of her cave to peer outside. The fog still lay thick among the trees, and she could barely see to the edge of the stream. A glance upwards showed a pale grey sky; the sun had barely reached the horizon, and wouldn't truly be up for another hour or so. That left plenty of time to accomplish her mission if she left now.

She reached over the blackened embers and grabbed her bag, the ancient leather worn and cracked from years of use. It was her father's, and one of the few things of his she had left. She crossed the cave in three steps and ducked down, crawling out into the open air. The fog clung to her clothing, and she shivered.

Before leaving, she knelt beside the stream. The icy water bit at her hands and tongue, but she forced herself to drink until she was sated. She crossed the stream on nimble feet and took off into the woods.

.~*~*~.

 **I** t wasn't long before she found herself standing on the outskirts of the forest. Alex crept forward, one hand dragging along the crumbling bark of an old sycamore. She could make out the dark shadows of the town's log buildings through the haze. She studied the village for several more seconds, eyes straining for any sign of movement. Not a single soul stirred. The omega stepped into the open and hastened forward. The fog hid the ground, but she moved confidently, jumping over logs and overstepping rocks. The Source lit the way, directing her down the safest path.

It was only seconds later that she had her back pressed against the wall of the outer building. This was her target. She ran her fingers over the wood, worn smooth by use and time, and circled around to the other side. It was the only way in; a thick wooden door held shut by a cast iron padlock. She tugged on it appreciatively, something this strong would deter any alpha. But not her. With a flick of the Source, the lock clicked open, and Alex pushed her way into the shed. The inviting scent of food filled her nose, and she breathed deeply. She lit the small candle near the door and looked around, closing the heavy door behind her.

Drying meat and vegetables hung from the ceiling. Loaves of bread sat in the far corner, surrounded by crates of fruit and grain. Alex pulled out a large deerskin pouch and began filling it with smoked meat. She took mostly venison; it was the easiest to come by, after, all, but also took some salted pork and beef, a rare commodity in these parts. Two loaves of bread made their way into her bag, as well as several onions and a handful of beans. Alex wasn't one for eating many vegetables, but had found that they added taste to stew. She took only what she needed, knowing that taking any more could alert the villagers to her presence.

She blew the candle out and snuck outside, pausing to search for any sign of alphas. There was still no sign of life. Alex frowned in slight confusion; usually the men would be up by now, moving out to tend to their farmland. It must be their rest-day. Good. The omega nodded, closing the door behind her and refastening the padlock. She had plenty of time to spare.

She moved down the worn dirt path into the center of town. The fog swirled around her, hiding most of the buildings from her view. She stopped in front of another building, this one much taller. She slipped through the front door, casting a quick glance around the empty room. Out of all the buildings in this town, this one was perhaps her favorite. It was a sweets shop; the walls were lined with buckets of different types of sugared candies and pastries. Alex stepped carefully, not wanting the floorboards to creak. The owner of this store lived upstairs, and Alex knew for a fact that he kept a shotgun behind the counter in the back.

She took only a handful; these were treats, meant only for special occasions. She never ate more than one every few days. She took one of the bigger sticks, wrapped tightly in a transparent material. These ones were her favorite. One lick whenever she passed by, and back it went into its clear sheath. It could last for months.

The building groaned, and she moved back towards the door, ready and willing to leave before she was discovered. As she paused by the door, her attention was drawn to what hung on one of the wooden pegs. It was a worn leather jacket. Alex eyed it hungrily; winter was rapidly approaching, and having something warm to wear would be nice, as her last coat was two sizes too small and slowly falling apart at the seams. The house creaked again, and she grabbed the jacket off of its hook and hurried outside.

The clatter of wheels caught her attention, and she flung herself around the side of the house moments before a horse-drawn wagon rolled past. Alex pressed herself even closer to the wooden slats, drawing on the Source to keep her hidden in the shadows. Above her the window opened, and Alex jumped. She decided she had overstayed her visit; this town was waking up, and was waking up fast. She took off down the alley, the noise of the sleepy village coming to life spurring her on even more. Her feet carried her swiftly across the uneven ground, bag bouncing uncomfortably against her back. However, she didn't slow until she reached the safety of the trees.

The omega stopped only briefly, letting her leather bag slide gently to the ground before pulling on the leather jacket. With one last look over her shoulder, the omega grabbed her things and disappeared back into the forest.

.~*~*~.

 **A** lex slid in through the crack, grunting slightly in annoyance as her head brushed against the rugged roof. She lit a small fire with the snap of her fingers as she straightened up, and shadows danced across the uneven walls. She sat down on her bed with a small smile. This was home. None of those unnatural wooden structures; just the unyielding rock and darkness that surrounded her. The fire leapt and crackled, long tongues licking at the cool air. Alex pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned her attention to the leather bag that lay beside her. Methodically she laid out what she had acquired, estimating that, if she were to go out and bring back a few rabbits, she had approximately a fortnight of food.

With that settled, she turned her attention to the leather jacket. She tipped her head to sniff at the collar, letting out a soft breath. It was warm, and smelled heavily of an alpha. That was good; it covered her own scent, at least for the time being. She sniffed it again. The alpha had been drinking last time he had worn it. He had been drinking quite a bit, too. She wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell. Yuck.

.~*~*~.

 **A** lex slept on and off through the day, rousing herself only when the sky began to darken. It wasn't safe to be out; she might know the forest inside and out, but it wasn't worth the risk of being spotted. Alphas were always trampling through, hunting or gathering herbs and plants. They never came by her cave; Alex made sure of that. The ground was barren and rocky, with only the occasional weed growing up between the stones. Not even the stream was any value at this point. But it still wasn't worth risking exposing herself in broad daylight, especially after last night. Those three alphas seemed intent on her capture. Alex shook her head, trying to clear them out of her thoughts. Omegas were rare. They were special. They were the only ones who could draw and control the Source. _Khul'Shalkrum_. The all-surrounding world energy. Alphas paid good money for an omega; if they bonded themselves to one, they could control that alpha, controlling the Source.

Alex shivered, drawing on the warmth of its energy. _Khul'Shalkrum_ was her only protection and companion. She pulled the Source in even more, letting it wind its way through her limbs. She molded it into physical manifestation, and three small balls of bluish light flickered into existence. With the flick of her wrist she sent them twirling around the small cavern. One hit the far wall and died out with a small _whoosh_. Alex closed her eyes and brought it back to life, smiling as it whizzed past her head. She had taught herself — not something many omegas could say. However, physical manifestation was something hard to control.

As if to prove her point, one ball of light flew out of the cave. There was a loud pop as it struck a nearby tree. The omega frowned to see that it had left a scorch mark on the white bark, but immediately conjured up another one.

She spent several more minutes watching the balls swirl around the cave, working diligently on her control. However, it wasn't long before the Source began to draw away, and she found herself too weary to pull it back in. She let it slip from her grasp, a small sigh falling from her lips at the subsequent loneliness. The balls flickered out of existence, and Alex fell back onto her bed, eyes focusing on the stony ceiling. The sweet melody of a thrush drifted through the air, and she fell into her thoughts.

.~*~*~.

 **T** he baying of a hound caused her to open her eyes. The omega sat up, ears straining to catch any other sound. _We'll bring the dogs back another night._ The alpha's words flashed through her ears, and she jumped to her feet, ducking her head as her hair brushed the ceiling. Was tonight that night?

Alex pulled on the leather jacket and hurried to the entrance of her den. The dogs were barking now, but it was faint; they were at least a mile off. She had a good head start. She moved back towards her bedside and wolfed down several strips of meat; it wasn't a lot, but would have to keep her fed for now. After making sure the fire was completely out, she slid out of the crack and took off into the night.

The night was crisp and clear, and Alex paused, nostrils flaring as she scented the air. But she could smell nothing except the damp soil and the tang of trees. The dogs hadn't come this way. Yet. But if they did, they were sure to find her cave, and she couldn't let that happen. Alex crossed the river, moving off towards the dogs. She travelled several yards to a large clearing, heavy with the fading scent of alphas. Trees lay fallen around her, their bases neatly cut. The omega sneezed, clearing the sawdust out of her nose. She circled the clearing twice, leaving her scent, before taking off towards downstream, far away from her cave.

.~*~*~.

 **T** he dogs weren't following. The forest fell silent around her as Alex paused to listen. She could still hear them, yes, but they hadn't come much closer, and they hadn't caught her scent. She would have heard their bays if they had. Perhaps they weren't even after her at all. The omega berated herself for only a second before calming down. It was far better to be safe than sorry.

Alex moved towards the stream, kicking a small stone ahead of her. It bounced across the rocky shore and sank with a small splash. She paused by the water's edge, momentarily steeling herself for what was sure to be uncomfortable. The stream didn't have a large breadth, but it was farther than she could jump. The omega took two steps back before launching herself forward. Her legs landed on the far side of the stream, and she sank up to her knees with a loud gasp as the icy water soaked through her pants. She jumped out, shaking out her waterlogged legs. Then she set off back towards her cave.

.~*~*~.

 **S** he took the long way this time, resolute in avoiding the hounds. Her path took her up the side of the steep mountain, but the omega barely cared. Moonlight lit her path, and the rocky ground kept her footsteps silent. The dense forest was silent around her, yet she still paused every few minutes to scent the air. But there was nothing.

A small mountain trail dipped off on her right and she crept down it, careful not to lose her footing on the steep trail. It leveled out considerably after several meters to a wide path with a rocky wall on one side, and a steep precipice on the other. The omega moved on with confidence, unfazed by the drop at her side.

As she continued, the cliff wall flattened out, giving way to a landscape of thick bushes and trees. Something rustled, and the omega froze, drawing in the Source. She felt it rush through her limbs and she raised a hand defensively, ready to protect herself. The energy crackled in the air, and the bushes quivered.

The omega dropped her hand. She knew what is was. Her suspicions were confirmed when a deer bounded out, rushing off down the path. Alex let the Source go, a soft breath falling from her lips as the warmth left. It was foolish of her to be so paranoid, but t— The howl of a nearby hound cut through her thoughts, and the omega crept forward to find its source, the hard on the back of her neck prickling at the sound.

Four massive brutes paced on the ground below. Two had their heads level with the ground, fervently sniffing the damp soil. They looked more like wolves than household creatures, and the only sign of domestication was the thick leather collars amidst their course black fur. They ran in circles, growls passing between them every few seconds. The largest one stopped, raising its broad head. Dark eyes scanned the trees, and for a brief second locked with Alex's. She stared back unblinking.

Then the hound threw its head back, its mournful howl echoing through the night. Alex drew in the Source and raised a hand. The animal cut off as energy pulsed through it, muscles tensing and eyes going wide. Then it collapsed to the ground, dead.

The omega dropped her hand, only having meant to stun the creature. Not that it mattered to her; one less hound in the forest meant one less thing to worry about. The other hounds yelped in shock as their leader fell, tails pinned between their legs that were backing away in fear. They barked defensively up at her, ears flattened against their heads, teeth bared. Alex raised her hand to chase them off, but her connection was weak, and _khul'Shalkrum_ didn't come. With no defenses, the omega growled frustratedly and backed away. She turned around.

"Hello, sweetheart." One of the alpha's from last night stood there, a toothy grin on his face. Panic shot through the omega, and she took a step back. The alpha held up his hand, where a silver collar and leash lay. Alex tried to draw on the Source again, but in her fear nothing came. The alpha reached out and she backpedaled. Then the ground disappeared.

A hand grabbed the front of her shirt, but Alex wrenched away. And then she was falling.

Her back hit the rocky slope, and she tumbled down the mountain head over heels. The next thing she knew she hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of her. Alex lay there, eyes wide, lungs screaming for air. She heard the hounds behind her, warily pacing at a distance, but paid them no attention. She was focused on the alpha on the cliff, fruitlessly searching for a way down. She vaguely heard him call for his companions.

The omega rolled over, scrambling to her feet. She keeled to one side, hitting the ground, but forced herself to stand back up. The dogs barked in fright at her sudden movement, and she staggered away into the woods. The ground spun beneath her, and a loud ringing filled her ears, but the omega pressed on. She tripped over a root, almost losing her footing, but somehow managed to stay up. Blood dripped into her eye, obscuring her vision, and could feel the scrapes on her back from her tumble down he mountain. She paused for only a second against a sycamore to draw on the True Energy. It came, pulsing through her, gently healing her wounds. She could hear the hounds behind her, but they sounded scattered, unsure. Ahead, the stream babbled softly, calling to her, and Alex continued on.

.~*~*~.

 **T** he sun was coming up by the time she arrived back at her cave. She had crisscrossed the forest several times, leaving a trail of scents that lead both everywhere and nowhere. They would never be able to track her now. She crossed the stream and paused beside the crevice to her cave, head falling forward against the cold rock. She was tired and sore, and even though she had tried to heal herself with _khul'Shalkrum_ , everything hurt so bad. She dropped to her knees with a grunt and pushed her way into the darkness. Then she froze, nostrils flared. _Alphas._

"It took us forever to find this place." Rough hands pulled her to her feet and pinned her against the rocky wall. "Very clever, Miss."

Alex struggled, drawing on _khul'Shalkrum_. It flooded through her, and the alphas holding her stepped back as they felt it. With a snap of her fingers, Alex lit the small fire, allowing her to see the men in front of her. One stepped forward, and she growled before speaking for the first time in many months, voice rough with fear and disuse. "Let. Me. Go."

The first alpha studied her, amusement evident across his face. "Oh, I don't think so." He motioned a small male out of the shadows, one Alex hadn't noticed before. She could feel it immediately. He could channel; he was an omega like herself. A thick silver collar sat around his neck, containing him and keeping him from channeling. "We wouldn't have found you without your help," the alpha continued, patting the boy on the head like he would a dog.

Alex drew on the Source, letting the energy crackle around her, lighting up the cave. She watched as the omega did the same, and they faced off, both refusing to back down. The alpha murmured one single words, and energy flew from the omega's outstretched palm, hurtling towards Alex. She caught it in her hand, rage fueling her connection with the True Source.

She heard one of the alpha mutter appreciatively. "She's a natural."

Alex twisted her wrist, and the energy dissipated. "I'll ask you one more time," she growled. "Let me go."

When the alphas didn't respond, lightning shot from hand, striking the other omega squarely in the chest. It threw him back across the cave, and he hit his head against the wall, slumping to the ground. "Let me go!" Alex bellowed, and the fire flared up. She heard the alphas cry out in alarm, and she dove past them, scrambling through the crevice.

Then hands wrapped themselves around her legs, pulling her away. Alex kicked violently, thrashing about in the confined space. Her head hit the ceiling, and she momentarily stilled, dazed.

The alphas took that opportunity to haul her backwards. A hand latched onto her jacket collar, yanking her up to her feet. Alex lashed out with her arms and pulled her feet up. The alpha cursed as she no longer supported herself, and she fell to the ground, kicking out with her feet once again. She drew on _khul'Shalkrum_ , letting it build inside of her until it threatened to explode out into the cave.

Then the Source just died. There was a click, and cold enveloped her neck. Alex stretched for _khul'Shalkrum_ , but no matter how much she craved it, how much she reached for it, it remained just out of reach. She struggled desperately, but without the True Energy, she was no match for the alpha's brute strength. Something came down over her head, and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
